memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
One Constant Star
|pages = 304 |year = 2303 – 2319 |stardate = |ISBN = 1476750211 (paperback) ISBN 9781476750224 (eBook) (Kindle) }} One Constant Star is a Star Trek: The Lost Era novel – the seventh novel in the series – written by David R. George III. Published by Pocket Books, it was first released in . Summary ;From the book jacket :As Captain Demora Sulu leads the crew of on a mission near Tzenkethi space, they explore Rejarris II, a planet they cannot explain. A strange structure on the surface could hold answers… but chaos erupts when a landing party transports down to study it. An officer is horribly injured and communication fails with another, and Captain Sulu deems the planet too dangerous to continue exploring. She decides to leave Rejarris II, but not until she herself can retrieve her lost crew member. When contact is also ultimately severed with the captain, a threatening Tzenkethi force subsequently appears. Could the Tzenkethi be behind the mysteries on the planet, or the disappearances of the two officers? And will the ''Enterprise crew be able stand up to them long enough to discover the fate of Captain Sulu and the other missing crew member?'' :Once, John Harriman commanded ''Enterprise-B with Demora Sulu by his side as his first officer. Eight years after stepping down as a starship captain – in the wake of the Tomed Incident – Harriman now serves as an admiral based out of Helaspont Station, on the edge of the Tzenkethi Coalition. When he receives a mysterious message from Rejarris II, Harriman realizes that he might hold the key to finding his former crewmate. In choosing to help recover Demora Sulu, though, he could risk losing everything he holds dear. What price is Harriman willing to pay to attempt to rescue his longtime friend?'' Background information * This is the first novel released under the Lost Era banner since Catalyst of Sorrows in ; novels with the identifier "Tales of The Lost Era" have been released in the interim, without the trade dress of the series proper. * The author commented: "Of late, I have been writing a lot of 24th century stories that have involved a tremendous amount of continuity, and I thought that I would enjoy working in an era that is considerably less populated with interweaving events, providing me more flexibility in storytelling. My recent ''Star Trek novels have also been exceedingly political, so I had the desire to get away from that and tell more of an exploratory tale. I also really enjoy the character of Demora Sulu, as well as that of John Harriman. Even though both originally appeared on-screen in Star Trek: Generations, and then in a couple of literary works, I actually feel sort of proprietary about them. In two of my previous works – the novel Serpents Among the Ruins and the novella "Iron and Sacrifice" in Tales From the Captain's Table – I spent a great deal of time and effort opening up the character of Demora, and I wanted to continue those efforts. In particular, I wanted to see what type of a starship captain she had become. All of that pointed me to the Lost Era and Enterprise-B''." * The novel is set between 2303 and 2319. * Cover art by Doug Drexler, design by Alan Dingman. * Design by Meryll Rae Preposi. External link * }} Category:Novels